HungerGamesStuck
by klilia99
Summary: AU in which the trolls and kids live in Panem and compete in the Hunger Games. Rated T for violence, character death, and language. NOTE: No one was reading it so I moved it from crossovers to just Homestuck. :/
1. Introduction

**A/N: So, I tried to create an AU that was a good blend of Homestuck and The Hunger Games without straying too far from the canon of either. This was my result. Reviews would be strongly appreciated! Please give me some critique!**

Many years in the future, on a planet once named Earth, there was a land called Panem. Panem was originally a peaceful place occupied by merely the human race. But at some point in history, a race of aliens called trolls had arrived. Who they were and where they came from no one knew, as the information had been lost ages ago. What _was_ known is that these trolls took over. A powerful troll known as the Condesce who ruled over the race's original home came into power. Her actions as empress wiped out many of the humans, but not all of them. Over time, the races began to mix, and reproduce through a process called ectobiology. Now, Panem is home to humans, trolls, and a hybrid of the two. The Condesce remained in power. She created the Capitol, home to pureblooded trolls of high class, and 13 surrounding districts for everyone else. The trolls had a blood caste system, with the blood of each troll varying in color. The human-troll hybrids shared this, though red mutant blood was much more common than it was for the original trolls. So naturally, lowbloods and commonbloods were found in the same districts, which were not as highly treated as the highblooded districts. Occasionally, a child born to a family would be of a different caste than its parents, but they remained in their birth district. District 13 was home to most humans. Eventually, the lower class districts decided that this was unfair and rebelled. Even the higher districts joined because they felt they belonged in the Capitol. Unfortunately, they were struck down, and 13 was completely destroyed. One of the Condesce's assistants then suggested a way to punish the districts. Each district was to choose a boy and a girl to compete in the Hunger Games, an annual fight to the death with only one survivor. The Condesce liked this idea and put the assistant in charge of organizing the Games. Many years passed. The Games were successful every time. But one specific year may catch your interests more than others. It was the 74th anniversary of the rebellion…


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the first chapter of my fic! The previous chapter was just the Introduction. Note: All the tributes other than the beta kids and post-scratch trolls will be fantrolls created by me and my moirails. Also, I didn't talk about District 6 because both of its tributes are fantrolls. Well, anyways, enjoy, and please review! I'd love some helpful criticism :)**

Vriska Serket woke up and opened her eyes. A smile spread across her face. She knew she was going to have a good day.

Why is that? Because today was not your average day in District 1. No, today was far from average. It was the day of the Reaping.

The Reaping was when everyone in the District would gather. There would be two large, glass balls, full of names. The names of each boy between the ages of 12 and 18 in one ball, and each girl between the same ages in the other. A name would be chosen from each ball, and the youth it belonged to would become a tribute in the Hunger Games. The older you were, the more times your name was entered. And you could also enter your name in extra times for tesserae, but that only happened in the poor lowblod districts. In District 1, the names didn't really matter, because it was a Career district.

In Career districts, young girls and boys were _trained_ for the Games. And when the Reaping time came, everyone volunteered to take the place of the kids who were chosen. It was an honor to become tribute in a Career district.

And Vriska was _sure_ she was going to be one this year. She just knew it.

* * *

Sweat poured down the muscular teenager's face as he got ready for the ceremony that was to come. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off immediately. He had to make a good impression. He had to be tribute.

The STRONG District 2 boy had been ready for this all his life. Last year he has not been able to control his perspiring issues and had not been chosen because of it. But this year would be different. This year, he was going to volunteer, and they would pick him. He would ensure it.

He could already picture it.

'_What's your name?' _He would be asked.

'_Equius Zahhak.'_

* * *

If the person who cared least about the Games got an award, it would go to Sollux Captor. He wasn't a career, he only had his name in twice, and he knew he wouldn't be a tribute. Why worry about it? He thought there was no reason to flip your shit over something like that when there was such a tiny chance of being chosen that it wasn't even a whole percentage.

"Sollux. It's almost time for the Reaping." He heard his dad say. He rolled his eyes from underneath his glasses, one red tinted lens and one blue tinted lens.

"Tho what?" he replied. He had a distinct lisp when he spoke.

"Don't ask me so what. Just get ready."

The District 3 boy got up with a groan and prepared for the Reaping.

* * *

"Fef, it's almost time for the Reaping, you know-w. Hurry up and pick a fuckin' outfit already." Eridan Ampora said to his moirail Feferi Peixes.

"Eridan! I just want to look nice!" Feferi replied, a little upset with him. She picked out a pretty dress in pastel colors and walked out of the room to put it on. Eridan sighed and sat down.

He understood why she would want to look nice, but he was hoping to spend some time with her before the Reaping just in case one of them was chosen and not the other…and didn't make it. They were from District 4, a career district, and Feferi was very enthusiastic about the Games. Eridan, however, was worried for his moirail's safety and was afraid he'd never get to tell her that he actually was more than just pale for her, that he wanted something redder. What if the Games took away his chance?

He had no choice but to hope for the best.

* * *

Jade Harley was worried. Worried about the Reaping.

She has been having a lot of dreams lately…maybe even _visions. _Visions of herself and her best friend John being chosen. Visions of leaving District 5, crying. Visions of John dying. Visions of herself dying. Visions of them killing other people.

Terrible, terrible visions.

She hoped and prayed that they were just dreams, just her imagination. But the problem is that most of the time, the things she dreamt about came true.

She started to really regret putting in her name for all that tesserae as she got dressed for the Reaping.

* * *

It was quiet in District 6. Everyone was in their home making themselves look nice for the Reaping, and nothing really special was going on. It wasn't a career district, it wasn't a poor district it was just…average. Anyone from District 6 could have been chosen and it wouldn't have changed our story very much. So let's just move on.

* * *

A blind girl with pointy red glasses sniffed the air. It smelled like wood—obviously, as District 7 was the lumber district. But more importantly, it smelled like fear and worry, like anticipation and suspense. Of course. Today was the the Reaping. Two kids would be pulled from their families, taken to the Capitol, and chances are, they'd die. At least one of them would, for sure. Not exactly a happy event.

Terezi Pyrope, the girl, kind of hoped she'd be chosen. But not to be in the Games. No, her reasons were completely different. She believed strongly in law and thought the Games were unjust. She was planning another rebellion, like the one 74 years back. But this time, the districts would succeed..she wasn't sure how she'd do it. How to get everyone else on board. How to not die. But she'd find out later. Right now, she had more important things to think about. Like what she was going to wear for the upcoming ceremony.

* * *

Kanaya Maryam looked at herself in the mirror, applying jade green lipstick in the color of her blood. After finishing she set it down beside her and wondered if she looked presentable enough should she be chosen. Like Terezi, she actually would like to see the Capitol, but for yet another reason. Kanaya had a strong interest in fashion and would _love _to see the kind of outfits they had in store for her there.

Plus, she wouldn't mind testing her luck at the Games. She thought she had a pretty good chance if she were a tribute.

* * *

A young teenage boy sat in his respiteblock, not using a mirror like Kanaya, and applied clown-like paint to his face. The majority of it was an off white, with a grey slightly darker than a troll's skin surrounding his eyes and mouth.

Setting down the paint, he dipped his finger into a tin of a thick green substance that sat in his lap. Sopor slime. Not many still had it anymore, as it was now illegal, but Gamzee Makara had his ways. He couldn't live without it. A lack of spoor caused Gamzee's violent highblood nature to surface, which wasn't a pleasant event. Finishing up his slime pie, he wiped his hands on his polka-dotted pants and headed to the area where the District 9 Reaping was taking place.

* * *

Tavros Nitram was scared as hell. This wasn't his first time in the Reaping, but this time he was in much more danger than before. This year, his brother

Rufio was too old to be an eligible tribute, and the Nitrams couldn't live without extra food from tesserae. So Tavros had put his name in many, many times. But that wasn't even the main issue.

The problem was, he was a cripple. A few months back, he had gotten in an accident that involved being trampled by some animals—as he was a resident of District 10, the livestock district—and was paralyzed from the waist down. He had been in a wheelchair ever since. If he was chosen to be in the Games, he'd be doomed.

"Don't purry, Tavros! They won't choose you! Everything's going to be purrfectly fine!" his friend Nepeta said, sensing his anxiety. "How can you be so, um, sure?" he asked with a slight stutter. "Well, I'm not pawsitive, but I think you'll be okay!" She replied. It didn't help.

* * *

"Lil bro. It's time." Said a tall human with dark pointy shades. His brother, Dave Strider, donned a pair of his own shades and walked out the door. He called out to a pale girl standing nearby.

"Yo, Rose. You ready?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then let's go." Rose joined Dave and his bro and walked to the Reaping. Being fully human, they weren't the wealthiest and each had a hearty share of slips bearing their names. But Dave Strider and Rose Lalonde were not the type to freak out. They were chill.

* * *

District 12 was the lowest-class district in Panem. This was where the redbloods and mutantbloods lived, with those few exceptions that were born much higher than their parents. This was where most of the remaining humans lived as well, but not many. Nearly everyone here needed tesserae. But Karkat Vantas and Aradia Megido probably had their names in the most, out of every youth in the district.

Karkat was pure troll, but a mutant, which put him in the very bottom of society. Aradia was a full troll as well, but her blood was more maroon. Still, they both were at high risk of being chosen. But anything can happen.


End file.
